Opposite's Attract
by IXwriteXsins
Summary: What happens when Gabriella is the popular cheerleader, and Troy is the nerd? Will they fall for each other, or will the cliques get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton parked his rusty old pick-up truck in the last spot he could find in the parking lot of his new school, East High. He jumped out of it, grabbing his backpack. Looking around, he saw kids leaning against cars, talking to there friends, some walking into the school, and others sitting in the grass, doing homework.

"Just another, regular High School." He told himself.

He remembered the move like it was just yesterday. It pretty much was. The shock came to him so fast, he could barely remember exactly what happened. All he remembered were the basics: his parents wanting to talk to him, them telling him that his mom found a better job with a different company, that there moving from there home to a new one, and him punching a hole in the wall.

He started to walk towards the school, bringing in all that was around him.

"Nice car, loser." A voice shouted from Troy's left. Turning his head, he saw someone with a big, curly afro,(Don't worry, Chad will be good soon!) staring at him in a red and white athlete's jacket. He looked at the rest, and realized they were the jocks, with the cheerleader girlfriends. Well, obviously afro dude had a girlfriend, because there was some girl sitting in his lap.

"Chad, don't be mean. He's new!" the girl sitting in his lap giggled. She had bleach blonde hair, a fake tan, and was to skinny for his liking.

Troy turned away, and looked down at his feet, but kept walking. He knew that was the crowd to stay away from, saying that they bullied him at his old school, too.

He didn't know why, because he thought he looked pretty good himself. Brown hair(like in HSM2), a big, muscular body, and shocking blue eyes that could catch anyone's attention.

Finally reaching the doors of East High, he walked in. Troy had never seen so much red and white in his life. Banners were everywhere, people were dressed in red, and how could he miss the big poster of what he suspected was the basketball team?

He felt someone push into him from behind, and felt himself get shoved up against a locker.

"Didn't I tell you to move?" It was afro dude again.

"I-I didn't hear you." Troy said, looking around as the jocks and cheerleaders laughed.

"Who do you think you are?" Afro dude asked.

"I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said.

"Don't be a smart ass with me."

"S-Sorry."

"You should be." Afro dude said, finally letting go of Troy, and pushing him once again into the locker. "Don't you dare mess with me, got it?" Afro dude asked and Troy shook his head yes. "Good. And one more for luck." He said, once again pushing Troy into the locker, as his friends laughed and walked away.

Rubbing his head, Troy attempted to grab his backpack but it was taken before he had a chance.

"Here." Troy looked up to see an African-American girl holding his backpack out to him.

"Thanks." He said, taking it.

"Just ignore Chad and his stupid team. Their just jealous that all of their brain cells where lost by getting hit in the head with a basketball to many times."

Troy laughed.

"I'm Troy Bolton, new here in this wonderful land of East High." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Taylor McKessie, old here in this…wonderful…land of East High." She said, making Troy laugh once again.

"Well, I've got to go, but maybe we can eat lunch together or something?" Taylor asked.

"Wow, that's the first time I've been asked to sit at a table on my first day. I'll take that as a record." He said, looking down at his schedule.

Taylor laughed. "Alright, I'll see you then!" she said, walking off.

Troy looked for room G106, homeroom with Mrs. Darbus. Finding the classroom, he walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez walked down the East High hallway, while the rest of her clique walked towards her.

"What's so funny?" she giggled, as two of the boys winked at her.

"New kid." Chad replied, wrapping his arm around a bleach blond's waist, as the blond, Julie, let out a high pitch giggle. Chad cringed. He hated that.

"Was he hot?" Gabriella giggled.

"Why does it matter? You have me." said a blond-haired boy, as he went up and kissed Gabi on the lips. The boy, Jake, moved his lips down to Gabi's neck, and started kissing.

"I'll meet you in homeroom." she said, as she grabbed Jake's hand and started dragging him down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------

With Troy

Troy found his classroom, G106, and took a deep breath.

"It's just a new school. You've already made one friend. You can do this." he whispered, as he grabbed the handle and pushed.

Letting out the biggest sigh of relief, he walked over to Taylor, and took a seat next to her.

"Troy! You didn't tell me you where in my homeroom!" Taylor said, grabbing Troy's schedule.

"I didn't know at the time." Troy said, smiling as Taylor compared schedules.

"Taylor! Who's this?" said a semi-big girl, as she took a seat in front of Taylor.

"Martha, Troy. Troy, Martha." Taylor said, as she gave Troy back his schedule.

"Hi! I'm guessing your new?" Martha asked.

"Yep! Born and raised in L.A. Well, until now." he said.

"Must've been nice, down in L.A." said a husky voice, coming behind Troy. He turned around, to become face to face with a black-haired-brown-eyed-guy.

"Oh, no. You didn't warn him, did you?" Martha grumbled to Taylor.

"Warn me about wh-" Troy almost said, as he was grabbed up by the arm, swung around, and slammed into the wall by the black-haired-brown-eyed-guy.

"Names Brown. Rivers Brown. Nice to meet a man like you. What's your name, sexy?" Rivers asked.

Troy shot a confused/scared glance at Taylor. "Troy Bolton?" he asked.

"Well, Troy...Troy. That's a sexy name. Rivers and Troy. Troy and Rivers. Troy Brown. Rivers Bolton. Me likey." Rivers whispered, moving his head closer to Troy's.

"I didn't know he was gay, too!" a voice echoed throughout the room, and Troy looked around Rivers head to see Chad, and the people that bullied him before.

"I-I'm not. He just...um..."

"No excuse!" Chad laughed. "Shoud've known! Just don't hit on me, I have a girlfriend!" Chad roared, as Troy felt his face go red.

But then...then...

Troy knew he gasped. In walked the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. She had on light, bleached jeans, and a tight, red T-shirt that showed about half an inch of her flat stomach, and pierced belly button.  
She had long, dark, curly hair, and dark, tanned skin. She was...

"Amazing." Troy said, without realising it.

"I know I am." Rivers replied, letting go of Troy.

Troy sat back down, his eyes never leaving the dark-haired beauty.

"Troy, Troy! Earth to Troy!" Taylor said, waving a hand in Troy's face.

"Oh. Sorry." Troy said, moving his eye's to Taylor's face.

"Rivers here is gay, if you havn't noticed." Martha said, writing in her notebook.

"You could've warned me a head of time." Troy grumbled.

"Hey, new kid, there's some people I plan on interducing you too after class!" Chad yelled, laughing, as Troy looked down at his desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2 of my first story! And thanks the reviews. You guys rock!

I'm SO SORRY for the late update! I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter, so I had to look it up, and it got me all confused...but here's the new one!

And sorry if you have anything with gay people. I was just bored, so why not add in some fun? And Troy's not gay.

Anyway, review help me update! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked straight out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, trying to get away from her friends. She hated to see bullying. Yet, she helped with it. She knew why, and the fault of it was anger. She's expected to be happy, and preppy, all the time, especially around her friends. But what about her anger? She couldn't show that. After all, she is Gabriella Montez, captain of the cheer squad, homecoming queen for two years running, not to mention her straight A's. If she showed ANY kind of emotion other than happyness, who knew what her friends would think? Even when she broke up with a boyfriend, she didn't cry. She faked cry. On the inside, she could really care less. It was just another guy that one of her 'best friends' would end up going out with the next week. That's how it all turns out. And that's when bullying comes in. She doesn't make fun of the kids that don't have the latest clothes, or are way smarter than her, she makes fun of the kids she's jealous of. Jealous that they wear out of style clothes because their comfortable, jealous that they can do their homework with no help, jealous that they can show any freaking emotion they want, without their friends thinking they've changed, without not ignoring her, without kicking her out of their group!

But she couldn't.

She wasn't allowed.

Troy's eyes were on her the whole time. Not once did he look away from that girl.

"What's that girls name?" he remembered asking Taylor half-way through class.

"Gabi Montez?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, ya." Troy said, as Taylor stared at him.

"No. Oh, no, not her. Troy! Don't you see it? That's GABI MONTEZ. Head chearleader? The chick that has dated FOUR GUYS at once, and dropped them all for Jake Hunt, and not to mention did it with all of the juniors and seniors on the football team, the varsity basketball team, and at least half of the baseball and track teams. I mean, COME ON. She's a slut!" Taylor growled, remembering how Gabriella sometimes bullies her.

"I hardly believe that. And besides, I don't blame the football team." he said, and laughed when Taylor hit him in the arm, but that laugh soon ended when the bell rang, and he remembered Chad's warning. He grabbed his bag and ran towards the door, stuffing his books in it at the same time. He heard Taylor holler his name behind him, her still in the classroom, but NO WAY was he going to let the people that bullied him get away with it again, but not much luck.

"Hey, loser, where you going in such a hurry?" he heard Chad's voice say behind him. Troy cringed. Partly because it was Chad, and the grammer. Where you going? Shouldn't it be where ARE you going? If there's one pet peeve Troy has, it's bad grammer.

"Trying to get away, huh?" said a guy standing next to Chad, who he would later learn was Jason.

"I just didn't want to be late for my next class." Troy excused lamely.

"Don't worry, we'll be done by then." Chad said, as he grabbed Troy's bag and dumped the contents on the floor, books dropping with a thud, and papers flying out of their folders. Troy bent down to pick them up, but was slammed into a locker by none other than Chad.

"Saw you looking at Gabi today in class. There a reason for that?" Chad asked.

"No. I was just trying to remember names and faces." Troy said. But that was true. He would look at a person, ask Taylor their name, and it would stuck in his head.

"I don't seem to believe you." Chad said again. "Hey, did you ever get bullied in junior high?" Chad asked.

"Uh...ya." Troy replied.

"Have a girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Have any friends?"

"Ya." Chad's grip loosened, and he let go of Troy.

"Listen here. Since this is your first day, we'll let you off the hook, but you gotta understand the rules. NEVER look at Gabi AGAIN. Understood?" Chad growled.

"Y-ya, sure." Troy said.

"Good." Chad said, as he and the rest of his crew walked off.

"What rules?" he asked himself, and he made his way to his next class, in what Taylor had described as the wonderful school.


End file.
